1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting the presence or absence of knocking in internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various kinds of knocking detection apparatus have been designed in which vibration sounds, mechanical vibration acceleration, or combustion internal pressure vibrations in the internal combustion engine are detected and the presence or absence of knocking is determined based on output signals indicative of these phenomena. However, such apparatus is not necessarily satisfactory in accurately detecting the presence or absence of knocking with a small error due to secular changes.